New school, New friends, New monsters
by Castiel is amazing
Summary: Levi moved to mystic falls with her grandma to escape her abusive parents. But can she really out run them. What will happen in this small town.
1. New school

Levi was walking down her new schools hallway and she ran into someone.

"Sorry" they said at the same time and she looked into his face. Brown hair, pale face. I looked away.

"You must be Levi" He said "I'm Stefan."

"Hi" I say quietly "Do you know where the History room is"

"Yeah I am actually going there next "He replies and we walk in silence.

"Here we are" He says and he walks up to the teacher.

"Class I'd like you to meet your new classmate. Remember treat her with respect."

He says "What is your name?"

"Levi, Levi Brian" I say

"Okay Levi sit behind Bonnie. Bonnie raises your hand" He says and a girl raises her hand and smiles at me. I walk over and behind her.

"I'm Bonnie as you know. Over there is my best friend Elena she is dating' Stefan. Then over there is Caroline and I know they are going to like you." She says

As we were outside eating lunch I see a crow and it's looking at me. I threw a rock at it when no one was looking. I opened my salad.

"Hi" A voice says and I nearly scream. I turn around and it's Stefan and Elena "Mind if we join you?"

"Sure" I say and move my books.

"Where did you come from?" Elena asks

"South Dakota" I reply

"Why did you move?" Stefan asks me.

"I had to get out my parents were abusive and here I'm living with my grandma" I tell them

"Hey you want to come over tonight?" Elena asks me

"Sure. What time?" I ask

"After school I drive you there" she says I say Stefan's ring

"Nice ring" I say nodding to his hand. He smiles and Elena does to. The bell rings and I get up.

"See you in Science" Elena says I smile and walk away

As the teacher was giving a lecture I looked out the window and I saw the crow again. I started on it's on its body then its head. It's beak I took my time and it turn out to be a good drawing and I turned to get its eyes but it was gone. I ripped the page out of my note book.

" is there something outside more important than my teaching?" The teacher asks

"No Mr. Young." I say

"Good now pay attention" he says. I feel a poke on my back I turn around.

"He's always like that to new students" Caroline whispers. I turn back to my notebook and finish the crow. The bell rings and I got to my study hall and I get called to the office. As I walk there I hear someone whispering my name. I shake my head and the whispers go away I get to the office.

"Levi your dad is here" The lady at the desk says. There is a man there that is the same size as my dad. The man turns around and it's him and I run out of the office and I run into Stefan.

"What is wrong?" He asks

"My dad is here "I say. He grabs my hand and runs towards the door and to his car and we got in.

"I'll take you to my house and I will text Elena to grab your stuff "He said

"Thank you" I say

"Hey have you seen a black crow?" I ask

"No what does it look like?" He asks. I reach in my pocket and grab the piece of paper that had a crow drawn on it. I show it to him and he takes it and examines it.

"Looks familiar" He says he pulls into U- shaped driveway we walk into the house.

"Stefan. Who is this?" A guy asks

"Uncle Zach, this is Levi she is new here and her dad just showed up" He explains

"Then why is she here?" Zach asks

"Because he I ran away from him because he abused me. He is at the school waiting for me and now he knows I'm here and he isn't leaving until I'm back at home. So can I please stay here for a few days? "I explain and ask

"Of course, I'll take you home, so you can get your stuff." Stefan says we got back in the car and I tell him where to go and he walks me up to the door I didn't have my key it was in my book bag.

"Something wrong Levi?" He asks

"yeah I'm locked out" I say and go towards the tree near my room and start to climb it.

"What are you doing?" He asks me

"Getting to my window it's open and that the only way I can get in" I tell him.


	2. New friend

When I get in I go downstairs and I open the door. He stands at the door and I walk away he doesn't follow.

"You can come in" I say I walk back upstairs "Such a gentleman"

"How long do you intend to be staying?" Stefan asks me

"Until I am safe I guess. I'll pack for one week how about that?" I ask

"Yeah that will be fine" He says. Then I hear a car door slam and I run to the window and I see my dad and then my mom.

"They are here let me grab my toothbrush and my shower stuff then we can go through the window and we will be good" I say going to the bathroom then I hear the door creak.

I grab my bag and went through the window and he was on the ground I lost my footing and slipped and fell. He caught me.

"Thanks." I say "Let's go" we run to the car and he skids towards his house and we got there. When we got there Elena's car was there. She opened the door and ran out and hugged me.

"I'm glad you are okay" She says. We walk in and my stomach growls.

"You hungry?" Stefan asks me

"Yeah. Where do you want me to put my stuff" I ask

"Elena will show you your room" Stefan says and walks to the kitchen.

"Come on let go upstairs" She says and we get up there and I put my stuff down and she went back downstairs and I went into the bathroom and when I came out there was someone in the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask

"You must be Levi. I'm Damon." He says smiling and holding his hand out "Stefan's brother"

"Nice to meet you" I say he looks into my eyes and I go numb.

"You like me and you are going to give me a kiss" He says then I wrap my hand around his neck and I pulled his face towards mine and I kissed him and then when our lips parted Stefan was calling my name.

"Coming" I yell I look back and Damon is gone. I shrug and walk downstairs.

"Pasta" Elena says. We start eating then I help Elena with the dishes.

"Does Stefan have a brother?" I ask

"Yeah why do you ask?" She asks me

"Nothing." I reply

"Ok. Let's watch TV" She says we go and sit down.

"What do you want to watch?" She asks

"My Bloody valentine" I suggest

"Sure" She says and looks it up and half-way into the movie she said she couldn't take it anymore so she left to bed and I sat there then I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hi sweets what move are you watching?" Damon asks me

"My Bloody Valentine" I reply

"Kind of gory and bloody don't you think?" he asks

"I like that kind of stuff" I say

"Then you will like me" he say and I look at him and he kisses me and I run my fingers through his head. When we were done he asked me asked me a question

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I smile "Yeah"

I take his hand we run to the door and we went to his car and he had a Ferrari. He smiles when we get in the car and I smile back at him.

"Where are we going?"I ask

"The woods you like the woods right?" He asks

"Yeah of course" I say and he speeds up and I smile. We get there and I jump out. He holds his hand out and I grab it and we walk into the woods. It was dark so he just pulled me through the darkness.

"I have a surprise for you." He says to me "first I have a question?"

"Anything" I say

"Do you like vampires?" he asks me

"They are cool. You get to live for as long as you want. The gore they cause it's so awesome." I say and he smiles.

"Say I can make that happens?" He asks

"You could do that. That would be cool. Do it." I say

"There are just two steps to do this" he says

"What is it?" I ask

You must have my blood in your blood stream and yours in mine" he says my heart picks up. He looks into my eyes "But you won't be scared right"

"Right" I say and he bites his wrist and I give him mine and he bites it and I put my mouth on his wrist. I start to suck his wrist and he sucked mine.

"That's all and now you have to die" he says and my phone rings and I answer it.

"Levi where are you?" Stefan asks

"In the woods" I reply

"How?" he asks

"Your brother Damon" I say and he smiles and goes to lean on a tree.

"Stay away from him. He will hurt you" He says

"He bit me. I didn't think that that hurt" I say then hear a car

"Levi" Elena yells

She shines the light on me and runs over come and Stefan is right behind her.

"Come on Levi. Don't do this." Elena pleads

"Too late" Damon says and I feel hands on my face and a twist and I fell. Before it went dark I heard Elena scream

"Damon. Why did you do that?"

"She wanted it" he replied and it went dark.


	3. New Monster

When I get in I go downstairs and I open the door. He stands at the door and I walk away he doesn't follow.

"You can come in" I say I walk back upstairs "Such a gentleman"

"How long do you intend to be staying?" Stefan asks me

"Until I am safe I guess. I'll pack for one week how about that?" I ask

"Yeah that will be fine" He says. Then I hear a car door slam and I run to the window and I see my dad and then my mom.

"They are here let me grab my toothbrush and my shower stuff then we can go through the window and we will be good" I say going to the bathroom then I hear the door creak.

I grab my bag and went through the window and he was on the ground I lost my footing and slipped and fell. He caught me.

"Thanks." I say "Let's go" we run to the car and he skids towards his house and we got there. When we got there Elena's car was there. She opened the door and ran out and hugged me.

"I'm glad you are okay" She says. We walk in and my stomach growls.

"You hungry?" Stefan asks me

"Yeah. Where do you want me to put my stuff" I ask

"Elena will show you your room" Stefan says and walks to the kitchen.

"Come on let go upstairs" She says and we get up there and I put my stuff down and she went back downstairs and I went into the bathroom and when I came out there was someone in the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask

"You must be Levi. I'm Damon." He says smiling and holding his hand out "Stefan's brother"

"Nice to meet you" I say he looks into my eyes and I go numb.

"You like me and you are going to give me a kiss" He says then I wrap my hand around his neck and I pulled his face towards mine and I kissed him and then when our lips parted Stefan was calling my name.

"Coming" I yell I look back and Damon is gone. I shrug and walk downstairs.

"Pasta" Elena says. We start eating then I help Elena with the dishes.

"Does Stefan have a brother?" I ask

"Yeah why do you ask?" She asks me

"Nothing." I reply

"Ok. Let's watch TV" She says we go and sit down.

"What do you want to watch?" She asks

"My Bloody valentine" I suggest

"Sure" She says and looks it up and half-way into the movie she said she couldn't take it anymore so she left to bed and I sat there then I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hi sweets what move are you watching?" Damon asks me

"My Bloody Valentine" I reply

"Kind of gory and bloody don't you think?" he asks

"I like that kind of stuff" I say

"Then you will like me" he say and I look at him and he kisses me and I run my fingers through his head. When we were done he asked me asked me a question

"Do you want to get out of here?"

I smile "Yeah"

I take his hand we run to the door and we went to his car and he had a Ferrari. He smiles when we get in the car and I smile back at him.

"Where are we going?"I ask

"The woods you like the woods right?" He asks

"Yeah of course" I say and he speeds up and I smile. We get there and I jump out. He holds his hand out and I grab it and we walk into the woods. It was dark so he just pulled me through the darkness.

"I have a surprise for you." He says to me "first I have a question?"

"Anything" I say

"Do you like vampires?" he asks me

"They are cool. You get to live for as long as you want. The gore they cause it's so awesome." I say and he smiles.

"Say I can make that happens?" He asks

"You could do that. That would be cool. Do it." I say

"There are just two steps to do this" he says

"What is it?" I ask

You must have my blood in your blood stream" he says my heart picks up. He looks into my eyes "But you won't be scared right"

"Right" I say and he bites his wrist and I give him mine and he bites it and I put my mouth on his wrist. I start to suck his wrist and he sucked mine.

"That's all and now you have to die" he says and my phone rings and I answer it.

"Levi where are you?" Stefan asks

"In the woods" I reply

"How?" he asks

"Your brother Damon" I say and he smiles and goes to lean on a tree.

"Stay away from him. He will hurt you" He says

"He bit me. I didn't think that that hurt" I say then hear a car

"Levi" Elena yells

She shines the light on me and runs over come and Stefan is right behind her.

"Come on Levi. Don't do this." Elena pleads

"Too late" Damon says and I feel hands on my face and a twist and I fell. Before it went dark I heard Elena scream

"Damon. Why did you do that?"

"She wanted it" he replied and it went dark.


	4. Turned

I wake up on a couch and rub my neck.

"Oh good your awake" Elena says and kneels down next to me

"What happened?" I ask trying to get up."My head hurts"

"Lay down. I'll tell you after I get you an ice pack" she says and runs to the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asks me

"Peachy" I say and he laughs and I do to.

"What happened?" I ask

"You'll remember" He says

"What if I don't?" I ask "Can you cook something I'm hungry"

"You will. I'll cook some soup up" He says and Elena walks back in and he walks away.

"Can I go outside to get some fresh air?" I ask. I pause. "You have the same ring as Stefan's"

"Yes we need to get to get you one too" She says

"Why do you need them?" I ask

So that the sun doesn't burn us" she says then I cringe and hold my head.

"Stefan!" Elena yells and he runs in

"What is wrong?" he asks me

"My head. Make it stop" I say

"Concentrate and relax" He says

Then I relax and the pain goes away and I sigh and get up and walk into the bathroom. I lock the door and sit on the floor and I start to cry.

"Honey come on out" a voice says. I get up and got to the door and open it and its Damon. I hug him.

"Damon I'm so hungry. Can you help me?" I ask

"Come with me" he says and holds his hand and I grab it and it was still dark out and then I we ran to the woods and there was a couple camping and my mouth hurt and I was about to go to them but he holds me back.

"Wait" he says then snaps a stick.

"Did you hear that" A girl's voice says

"I'll go check it out wait here" A man's voice says and then unzips the tent.

"Now" Damon says and I go after him. I pull him up into a tree and rip his neck and drink him.

"I told you it was going to rain Tom" She says and gets out of the tent "Tom?" then she looks up and sees her husband and she runs toward her car. Damon whistles at me and I chase after her. She tries to open the doors and I jump from the trees. She looks up and screams and I tackle her and drink her.

"Great job" He says handing me a shirt and I wipe my face and he smiles "That's a little bit better"

"Should we head back they said that I need a ring to be out in the daylight" I say

"Then let's get you back" he says "Beat you there" and he is gone I run but stagger but then I catch up to him and I smile as I pass him. I touch the door to Stefan's house. I climb to the balcony to my room and jump on the bed as soon as Elena comes into the room. I pretend I just woke up.

"There you are there has been an attack. We need you downstairs." She says to me. I yawn.

"I'll be right down "I say and get up after she leaves.

"That was a close one" I say

"Yeah that sure was" He says and gives me a kiss on the head" I got to go"

"Okay, Come anytime. Next time let's go to my house" I say and smile and he leaves and I run down the stairs.

Stefan hands me a bowl of soup "You think I did the attack?" I ask

"Well you are a new one" Elena says and there is a knock on the door and Stefan goes to the door.

"Delivery for Stefan Salvatore" A man says "Sign here. Have a nice day" And a door shuts and his footsteps came back and he threw me a ring.

"Put it on" Elena says and I slip it on and my phone goes off

"Grandma…. Yes I'm with a friend…It's a girl….. She has a boyfriend….Yes that's the only other boy here….Sigh…I'll be right there…..I know there is school today….but…it's only 5 in the morning…Fine I'll be right there….Bye love you…Ok…Bye" I hang up and sigh.

"I'm going to grab my stuff and I'll be walking home" I say and walk upstairs and grab my bag.

"You attacked that couple didn't you?" Stefan asks

"No" I say and throw my toothbrush in my bag.

"Look at me" He say and I look him in the eyes "You are going to tell me the truth"

"Okay" I say

"Now tell me did you kill the people?" He asks

"Yes. I was with Damon and I killed them and I was in the woods again" I say

"Thank you. You can go now" He says to me and I grab my bag and walk.

"Why Levi?"She asks and I walk right past her and out the door. I run home and the door is still locked and I knock on the door and no one answers and I ring the door bell.

"I'm coming Levi" She says. She opens the door and hugs me and pulls me in.

"I was worried, I got a call from the school that your dad was here and you were gone." She explained.

"I'm okay" I say.

"Then you are grounded for sneaking out and not telling me" She says and I smile "Was that parental enough?"

"Yes. Good job Grandma" I say and go up to my room and lay on my bed.


	5. Grounded

After being grounded I thought I would paint the crow. Right as I thought that the crow flew in and landed on my dresser.

"Can you stay there? So I can paint you?" I ask. It croaks and I could swear it nodded. I got my paint and paintbrush and moved the papers on my wall and put a stool and put my finger out and the crow jumped on it.

"Ok. I'm all set" I say and then give it a look over then start painting it. Then after I'm all done I sneak downstairs and grab some of the bread and bird seeds. I run back upstairs and then when I get back up there. The bird is gone. But Damon took its place.

"You can sure paint" He says and walks over to me I set the stuff down and run over and kissed him. He lays me on the bed and kissed my neck.

"What to go somewhere?" He asks me

"Can't I'm grounded" I tell him

"Let me fix that" He says and he is gone. I peek out in the hallway

"You are going to let Levi out of being grounded" He says looking into her eyes."Go on"

She walks toward my door I got to my bed and she opens the door" Levi you are ungrounded" She says to me and I run toward her.

"Thanks gram. Can I stay out late tonight?" I ask

"Sure." She says and I run to Damon

"You need to teach me how to do that "I say

"All in time my love" He says" Let's go" He grabs my hand and in 3 seconds we were at his Ferrari.

"What are we doing today?" I ask

"Well you are skipping school and are going to hang out with me for the whole entire day.

**I'm sorry that this is short but I promise the next chapter will be a little bi longer. Please leave a review. The more reviews the more I .**


	6. The Woods

**Sorry about the language. Even though there will be only one in here. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy.**

We went to the woods and I went to a camp site and we both teamed up and attacked the people and when it was done we cleaned ourselves up.

911: Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?

Me: Hello yes we were hiking and stopped at a campsite and everyone's throats are ripped like as if a wolf attacked them please one person is still alive.

911: We will send help out. What is your name?

Me: Levi, Levi Brian. Oh god it's coming back.

911: Calm down what does it look like.

Me: I can't its coming right at me…..Line goes dead

"Let's get out of here" Damon says and we run but leave some of ripped some of my clothes and someone else's blood on it.

"That was fun. Now were to now?" I ask and he smile and we go into town and go to the bar.

"Are you okay?" A guy asks me

"Yes thanks for asking. What is your name?" I ask

"Matt. Elena's old boyfriend. You must be Levi" He says

"This is Damon" I say then get a drink and when we were leaving the news came on.

New Announcer: Missing Levi Brian. Wolf may be on loose. Call the station if you see her.

"Levi Come back" Matt yells and we run to his Ferrari.

"Go Go" I say and he hits the gas and we are out of there in a matter of seconds. We drive back to my house and the cops were there and we snuck into my room and I grabbed my black pants and a black shirt. When I heard someone coming up I pulled my converse on and grabbed my leather black jacket and threw mascara. I jump out the window and someone shot at me and I ducked.

"Let's go" I say to him and we run through the bushes and we got to his car and we heard sirens.

"Go to Elena's" I say we get there in 2 minutes. I run and knock on the door and Elena opens up.

"Can I come in?" I ask

"Yes come in" She says "You too Damon you can come in"

When we get in I take off my shades and go sit on the couch and Damon sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Where were you today?" She asks me

"I skipped" I say and look at Damon he smiles.

"What are you wearing?" She asks me

"Clothes" I say and then smirk

"What type are you..." She was cut off by a knock on the door. She looks out the window.

"The sheriff is here go into my brother's closet." She says and we run upstairs. When went into his room.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks us

"Going in your closet" I say "Hiding from the cops"

"You better got to the small room in the back of my closet and stay still" He says then we hear feet coming upstairs. We run into the closet and crawl in and he is crawling behind me.

"A girl with a nice butt" He says. I laugh and we get to the room and we sit there and then a flashlight shone through the cracks of the clothes that covered the room.

"See nothing or no one is here officer" Elena says

"Inform me if you see Levi" He says and then the footsteps were farther away and then I heard a door shut and then footsteps come back up.

"Kay you can come out now." She say and I let him go first and I look and his tush.

"A guy with a great ass" I say and he starts laughing.

"What are you two laughing about?" Elena asks

"Nothing "I yell

"Who's hungry?" Damon asks and I smile and we run downstairs. I get to the fridge first.

"Pizza anyone?" I ask

" Sure" Damon says


End file.
